Los Juegos con Hambre
by Necklace of Rope
Summary: ¿Hamburguesas gigantes? ¿Tributos ridículos? ¿Pingüinos con intenciones asesinas? Todo esto y mucho más en Los Juegos con Hambre, mi experimento de historia SYOT en la que podéis mandar vuestros tributos, siempre que no tengan lógica y sean completamente ridículos. Aquí seriedad no queremos. Así que felices Juegos con Hambre, ¡y que las hamburguesas estén siempre de vuestra parte!
1. El Presi y sus manías

**Disclaimer:** estaba viendo la peli. Me entró hambre. Me apetecía una hamburguesa, y así surgió esta idea. Por si a alguien no le queda suficientemente claro, personajes, lugares y demás se los debemos a Suzanne Collins. Eso sí, las locuras son todas mías (y los tributos, vuestros xD).

* * *

Había una vez un señor conocido como presidente Snow, que estaba tranquilamente sentado en su despacho repletito de lujos en el Capitolio. Pero este hombre se sentía vacío. Sentía que le faltaba algo en la vida. Estaba desesperado y no podía continuar así, así que decidió llamar a su secretaria.

-¡Mari Puri, vente a mi despacho, rapidito! – sí, queridos lectores, la secretaria se llamaba Mari Puri, porque resulta que en el Capitolio no todo el mundo puede tener nombres tan rimbombantes como, por poner un ejemplo, Seneca. Así es la vida.

Total, que la susodicha Mari Puri llegó al despacho, taconeando sobre sus plataformas de medio metro, porque la moda es así de terrible, y le preguntó al Presi:

-¿Qué se le ofrece al señor en esta hermosa mañana?

-Mira, Mari Puri, me siento vacío. Tengo hambre. Tráeme una hamburguesa. – a ver si os habíais pensado que el Presi estaba pasando por una crisis emocional o algo así de profundo, que parece que no le conocierais.

-¡Pero señor, en el Capitolio no tenemos cadenas de comida rápida! ¡Eso es como…puaj, me da asquito decirlo…como muy de pobres!

-¡Pues me da igual, Mari Puri! ¡Quiero una hamburguesa!

-¡Pero señor…!

-HE DICHO QUE QUIERO UNA HAMBURGUESA- esta frase el Presi la acompañó con un amenazante lanzamiento de una rosa en dirección a la secretaria. Muy amenazante.

Todos sabían en el Capitolio lo que eso significaba, así que la secretaria puso pies en polvorosa, para cumplir cuanto antes la orden de su Presi. Cuando ya se había alejado varios metros por el pasillo, tarea muy difícil teniendo en cuenta las plataformas que llevaba la tía, oyó una voz que la llamaba de vuelta. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sólo para oír lo siguiente:

-Con doble de queso, tenlo en cuenta, Mari Puri. Pero sin pepinillo, que eso sí que es de pobres. Y mucha mostaza. Hale, andando.

La pobre Mari Puri se apresuró a cumplir el mandato de una vez, pero volvió a oír la angelical voz del Presi, que la volvía a llamar. Esta vez se cayó de bruces al volver al despacho, pero ya sabéis lo que dicen, para presumir hay que sufrir, y esto en el Capitolio se lo tomaban al pie de la letra. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, el simpático presidente Snow le dijo:

-Qué nombre más ridículo tienes, Mari Puri. Y ahora vete, ¿qué haces aún aquí?

Mari Puri sabía que si descargaba su rabia contra el Presi, su futuro sería muy negro. Así que en su lugar, le sonrió complaciente y se alejó de allí. Eso sí, al primer desgraciado que pasó le lanzó directamente a la cabeza sus plataformas de medio metro. Porque la chica tenía que descargarse, y además de paso puso de moda ir descalzo. El pringado ese murió, y ya que estaba aprovechó su carne para hacer una hamburguesa muy especial (aquí no se tira nada). Y le puso pepinillo disimulado, porque sí, por molestar, porque en el fondo Mari Puri era un poco rebelde.

Una vez estuvo lista esa obra de arte culinaria, Mari Puri se la llevó al despacho, y el Presi se la comió tan contento. Y hasta le gustó tanto, que dijo:

-Oye, Mari Puri, me vas a organizar tú los próximos Juegos del Hambre, ¿eh? Y en vez de Cornucopia, quiero que haya una hamburguesa gigante. Hale, ya estás tardando.

-¡Pero señor, si yo sólo soy una secretaria!

-Te veo muy contestona hoy, eh, no querrás que te lance otra rosa, ¿verdad?

-¡Nooooo, otra rosa nooo, que me arañan el cutis con sus pinchitos!

-Pues hale, a organizar se ha dicho. Tira.

-Esto…señor…en el hipotético caso de que gente hipotética quisiera crear sus tributos a partir de su imaginación, ¿qué hipotéticas preguntas tendrían que responder esos hipotéticos tributos? Hipotéticamente hablando.

-Qué preguntas más raras haces, Mari Puri. Pero te voy a responder, porque la hamburguesa estaba muy buena. Sería algo así:

_Nombre:_  
_Edad:_  
_Distrito:_  
_¿Playa o montaña?:_  
_¿Pokemon o Digimon?:_  
_Armas favoritas:_  
_Apariencia:_  
_Personalidad:_  
_¿Cómo prefieres morir? (porque, aceptémoslo, lo más probable es que mueran):_  
_¿Estudias o trabajas?:_  
_¿Cuál sería tu estrategia en los Juegos?:_  
_Otras consideraciones (es decir, aquí pones todo lo que te parezca):_

-Tengo la impresión de que los tributos de este año van a ser un tanto ridículos, señor. En cualquier caso, me voy a organizar los Juegos. ¡Bwahahahaha!- dijo Mari Puri, y salió del despacho riendo como una desquiciada.

"Quizá debería plantearme una renovación del personal a mi servicio…" pensó el Presi, pero luego recordó lo buena que estaba la hamburguesa, y se le quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: por favor, tributos ridículos. Si me mandáis algo en serio, no os lo aceptaré xD Y los que me mandéis debe ser por PM. A ver si conseguimos suficientes tributos para poner esto en marcha (si no, me obligaréis a rellenar huecos con mis propios tributos, y eso sí que será terrible xD) ¡Gracias por leer! Pondré el siguiente capítulo cuando tenga al menos parte de la lista de tributos ^^

**Notas de la autora 2**: ya tenemos tributo masculino del distrito 4, ¡animaos con los demás! :D


	2. Las tribulaciones de Mari Puri

**Discalimer**: a no ser que tenga un marcado toque de locura, ya sabéis que nada de esto me pertenece xD

* * *

Mari Puri estaba muy atareada últimamente. Que si reúnete con los Vigilantes para hablar de los Juegos, que si cómprate unas plataformas nuevas, que si busca a unos estilistas decentes, que si Caesar Flickerman quiere un aumento de sueldo porque está sometido a mucho estrés (no sabe qué color de pelo elegir para este año, el pobre)…en fin, un auténtico caos.

"Y encima el Presi se ha creído que soy una especie se servicio de reparto de comida rápida, no hace más que pedirme hamburguesas. El muy idiota…" iba pensando Mari Puri, de camino a una reunión, pero no se lo decía a nadie porque probablemente si lo hacía acabarían creando hamburguesas con ella. De esta forma llegó a la sala de reuniones, donde nada más abrir la puerta fue recibida por un olor alcohólicamente sospechoso. Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Y es que no hay otra explicación que no sea el alcohol, y probablemente en grandes cantidades, para las ideas que se les ocurren a los Vigilantes de los Juegos.

-¡Mari Puuuuuri, tííííaa! Te essstábamossh eshperando. Se nosh ha ocurrido, hip, meterrr unicornios en los Juegoss, ¿síííííí?

-Los unicornios no existen, Manolo... y por favor, deja de beber tanto – he aquí otro ejemplo de que en el Capitolio no todos los nombres son chic.

-¡Puesss los creamosssh! ¡Venga equiiiipo, hip, a trabajarrr!

-Pero chicos, yo venía a ver si hablábamos de cómo iba a ser la Arena este año…- dijo Mari Puri, pero desistió al ver al equipo de Vigilantes totalmente concentrado en la creación de unicornios. Incluso había uno que ya parecía ir a lomos de un unicornio imaginario.

"En fin, caso perdido. Mejor me voy a informar al Presi de cómo van las cosas" pensó nuestra valerosa secretaria, resignada.

Por lo tanto, al despacho que se fue. El Presi la recibió con un amable:

-¡Mari Puri! ¡¿Y mi hamburguesa?- acompañada la frase de una mirada amenazante. Este hombre es todo bondad.

- ¡Aquí, señor!- exclamó la secretaria, sacando su hamburguesa de repuesto. En los últimos días había aprendido que siempre hay que llevar una o dos encima por si acaso.

- Bien, Mari Puri. Oye, por cierto, ¿es esto cosa tuya?- le preguntó él, tendiéndole un documento.

Ella lo miró y se quedó algo asombrada. Primero, porque las cosechas aún no se habían producido. Y segundo, por las bestiales faltas de ortografía. Helo aquí, tal como ella lo vio:

_LYXTA DE TRYVUTHOS_

_Distrytoh huno: Eloisa Antonietta del Prado Florido y Luis Antonio del Prado Florido._

_Distrytoh dosh: Gunt y Ágata Rubí Esmeralda Zafiro._

_Distrytoh trehs: Estela Superstar y María Eufrasia Pérez._

_Distrytoh cuatro: Dash Owens y Lesley._

_Distrytoh zinko:__ Salchichonio Pirindolo y Bonifacia._

_Distrytoh seys: Pretiosus Sciurus y Regisfreda Vidalenteja._

_Distrytoh syete: Kris y Gocho Miseria._

_Distrytoh hoxo: Planticienta y Polen Dorado._

_Distrytoh nuebe: Ritsuki Michelines y Pettulip._

_Distrytoh dyez: Tributo Niño y Dana Ryuan._

_Distrytoh honze: Florecica Sersih y Tulipán._

_Distrytoh dozeh: Cassie y Mierdecilla._

_Fdo: El Bidente_

Primero le sangraron un poco los ojos con tanta falta. Luego se recuperó y dijo:

-No tengo ni idea, señor, de qué puede ser esto. Pero lo firma un tal "Bidente", igual es que ve el futuro o algo así.

-Pues será eso, Mari Puri, pero espero que esa lista se rellene rápido…si no, será culpa tuya.

-¡Pero señor, ni siquiera han sido las cosechas todavía! ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada!

-¡Mari Puri, no me repliques! ¡Y tráeme otra hamburguesa! ¡Hale!

Así que Mari Puri se fue de allí, rezando a su dios particular (su estilista) para que el supuesto vidente tuviera una lista más completa pronto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: pobre Mari Puri, no gana para disgustos. Así que ya estáis tardando en enviar vuestros tributos para que se llene esa lista xD Y por cierto, niños, decid no al alcohol, que no queréis acabar como Manolo, os lo aseguro. Y tampoco abuséis de la comida basura, que no queréis acabar tampoco como el Presi Snow xD


	3. Tío, en el 4 están todos perturbados

**Disclaimer: **podría decir que soy Suzanne Collins de incógnito y que todo el mundillo de los Juegos ha salido de mi mente, pero sería mentira. Eso sí, puedo decir orgullosamente que las idas de cabeza son mías y solo mías :D

* * *

Si pudiéramos ver lo que está pasando en el distrito 4 en estos momentos, nos encontraríamos con un chico que se está despertando. Bueno, uno entre tantos, pero es que éste es el protagonista. Total, el muchacho que nos ocupa, de estatura media, moreno, bronceado y de deslumbrantes ojos azules, decidió ir a bañarse al mar. Algunos pensaréis que lo hizo para despejarse, pero no amigos, es que ese era el único medio que tenía para asearse, así de dura es la vida.

Así que después de mantener una agradable conversación mañanera con una barracuda a la que le contó todas sus penas, y después de casi ser devorado por cansino, cosa completamente normal en el distrito 4, se dirigió a la plaza con los demás niños de 14 años. Allí pudo asistir a un bonito espectáculo en el que lo que a él le pareció una sirena parlante les habló sobre que representar al distrito era un gran honor, bla bla bla, les puso un vídeo un poco gore, más bla bla bla, y al final, sin saber muy bien cómo, el chico oyó su nombre salir de los labios de aquella sirena. O puede que no fuera una sirena y estuviera alucinando por el hambre, ya que no había desayunado. Quién sabe.

-¡Dash Owens!- gritó ella, muy entusiasta.

Ante la evidente falta de voluntarios, nuestro aguerrido protagonista se echó a llorar como una nena, básicamente por dos cosas: porque probablemente moriría en los Juegos con Hambre, pero lo más importante, porque se dio cuenta de que la barracuda le había robado su bañador de la suerte. Sí, amigos, vigilad vuestras cosas cuando visitéis las paradisíacas playas del distrito cuatro, nunca se sabe cuando puede atracarte una banda de barracudas criminales.

En fin, el chaval lloró tanto que sufrió un desvanecimiento por deshidratación, y lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba en un tren de camino al Capitolio. Y, además, seguía sin haber desayunado.

Esa misma mañana, también se despertó una chica en su casa del distrito 4. Y no estaba de buen humor, porque había estado soñando con Finnick y el despertador la había interrumpido en la mejor parte. Quién no se pondría de mal humor por eso…  
Total, que cogió sus gafas de la mesilla y empezó a prepararse para la cosecha. Y quien dice prepararse dice ponerse lo primero que encontró y salir pitando con la melena castaña al viento hacia la plaza donde se celebraba el evento, porque aunque pusieran el despertador, en el distrito 4 no se caracterizan precisamente por ser madrugadores. Una vez allí, se unió al grupito de señoritas de 14 años, mirándolas de mala manera porque ella era así, y se dispuso a esperar.

Tras un buen rato de espera, en el cual se dedicó a irse poniendo más y más nerviosa, y a intentar calmarse pateando piedras en dirección a la gente que le caía mal, riéndose alegremente cada vez que acertaba a alguien, por fin apareció la escolta del distrito 4. Una señora bastante normal si no fuera porque llevaba una falda que imitaba la cola de una sirena.

"Y aún habrá algún tonto que la confunda con una sirena de verdad…esto de vivir en el distrito 4 es terrible…" pensó nuestra protagonista, que, por cierto, se llama Lesley. Ya era hora de decirlo.

Y así Lesley asistió al típico discurso de cosecha de todos los años, con vídeo incluido, aburriéndose como una ostra y pensando que si la estúpida cosecha no existiera ella podría estar tranquilamente en su casa pensando en Finnick y odiando el pescado (sí, qué pasa, que no por vivir en el 4 te tiene que gustar, de hecho, cualquiera saldría hasta las narices de tanto pescado después de un tiempo). Más razones para odiar los Juegos. Y en eso estaba, cuando dijeron el nombre de un tal Dash Owens y el chico se echó a llorar.

"Con esta imagen que estamos dando no vamos a conseguir ni medio patrocinador", pensó Lesley, aunque lo que ella no sabía es que los patrocinadores de este año son una panda bastante…peculiar. Así, cada vez estaba más furiosa con la situación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la sirena frustrada estaba sacando el nombre de la chica tributo:

-¡Lesley!

Y aquí fue cuando, por muchas batallas sangrientas y bestialidades varias que se habían visto a lo largo de los años en los Juegos, por primera vez tuvieron que censurar la emisión debido a la sarta de improperios que salieron de la boca de la chica al verse elegida. Para que os lo imaginéis mejor, pensad en un nivel de furia tipo Haymitch sin alcohol y con el mono. No os digo más.

Obviamente después de eso la gente se quedó paralizada de miedo y nadie se atrevió a presentarse voluntario por ella, aunque hubieran querido. Así que Lesley subió al escenario, eso sí, ahora sonriendo alegremente porque después de liberar tu rabia te quedas muy a gusto, y disimuladamente aprovechó para darle una patadita al otro tributo, que, como recordaréis, estaba desmayado en el suelo. Así porque sí. Luego la única tributo que quedaba consciente se fue a despedirse de su familia y esas cosas normales y corrientes. Pero eso ya no lo captaron las cámaras.

Por lo tanto, lo que se televisó este año para todo Panem dio lugar a la impresión de que los tributos del 4 eran un llorón y una desequilibrada mental. Lo cual por una parte es cierto, pero tranquilos, queridos lectores, que ya iréis descubriendo más de ellos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Venga, gente, animaos a mandarme más tributos! Que solo tengo dos distritos completos y así no puedo subir muchos más capítulos. Si no me mandáis más la ira de Mari Puri caerá sobre vosotros (o, en su defecto, caerá sobre vosotros uno de sus zapatos que acostumbra a lanzar xD). Así que ya sabéis. Según tenga más tributos iré subiendo las cosechas de cada distrito, cargadas de tonterías, por supuesto xD Ah, por cierto, podéis mandar más de uno si queréis :D

Por cierto, esto va para todo el mundo, pero especialmente para las dos personas a las que corresponden los tributos del capítulo: ¿qué os ha parecido? Comentadlo en un review, please ^^


	4. Se monta una fiesta en el distrito 10

**Disclaimer: **¿a que no lo adivináis? Efectivamente, no tengo derecho alguno sobre los Juegos del Hambre. Quién lo habría dicho…xD

* * *

Amanecía el día de la cosecha en el distrito 10, entre vaquitas, arbolitos, traficantes y otras cosas bonitas, cuando se escuchó un gran estrépito. La gente salió preocupada de sus casas, y el pánico empezó a extenderse al no poder averiguar el origen del sonido…hasta que se dieron cuenta de que lo había provocado Tributo Niño (le querían tan poco que ni nombre tenía), en uno de sus numerosos intentos de volar tirándose desde lo alto de un edificio. Obviamente, se estampó contra el suelo, porque por mucha piel flácida que le colgara de los brazos como si fuera un ala, las leyes de la física no se pueden desafiar así como así. Triste, pero cierto.

Así que la multitud se dispersó tranquilamente, dejando solo a nuestro protagonista. Él no se inmutó por tanta soledad, de hecho pensaba que era un incomprendido en su distrito y que todos le envidiaban.  
La cruda realidad es que nuestro muchacho era un niño indeseado, tanto que lo intentaron perder de vista de mil formas, incluso mandándole disimuladamente a otros distritos, pero nada, oye, que no hubo manera. Así que, ya que estaban, sus padres le usaron como animal de carga en el distrito, y nadie se dio cuenta (o si se dieron cuenta, a nadie le importó, al fin y al cabo el montón de kilos que conforman al Tributo Niño tiene una gran fuerza de trabajo). Pero como seguían queriendo librarse de él, una vez cumplió 12 años le dijeron que los Juegos eran un concurso muy guay de comer insectos (el chico no le hace ascos a nada). Así, nuestro chaval tuvo la brillante idea de presentarse voluntario en la cosecha.

Por tanto, mientras se sacaba un snack rápido de entre los numerosos pliegues de su papada, se dirigió a la plaza con esa idea fija en la cabeza. Estaba tan absorto, que no vio a la chica con la que estaba a punto de chocarse. Suerte que ella tenía reflejos rápidos y le evitó, porque si no podría haber muerto asfixiada entre tanta carne. De todas formas, aunque la chica había evitado la catástrofe, le miró mal con sus ojos azules y le pinchó con un palo (desde lejos, por si acaso…), y acto seguido le regaló un caramelo y le contó un chiste:

-¿Sabes qué, niño gordaco? ¡Van dos y se cae el de en medio! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Y la chica salió de allí haciendo la croqueta, entre risas. Si es que en el fondo era muy alegre. Aun así, el pobre Tributo Niño se quedó estupefacto, como supongo que vosotros estaréis también. Sí, dejando a un lado lo cutre que era el chiste, la chica no tenía un comportamiento normal...

Pero para aclarar la situación, queridos lectores, creo que se debe decir que esa chica era Dana Ryuan, una huérfana que perdió a sus padres en un trágico accidente a muy tierna edad, lo cual dejó profundas secuelas en su personalidad. Como por ejemplo, las aparentes contradicciones en su comportamiento, el gusto por torturar, y lo peor de todo…a partir de entonces, le gustaron las acelgas. Terrible.

Y resulta que esta simpática chica también iba de camino a presentarse voluntaria cuando casi se choca con Tributo Niño. Pero ella no iba engañada, no, sabía perfectamente de qué iban los Juegos, pero quería ir de todas formas porque creía que se lo iba a pasar bien mutilando, sajando, sacando ojos…en fin, torturando y matando en general. No es que quisiera ganar ni nada, era más por diversión. Así de maja era, con solo 16 añitos. Pero tranquilos, los arrebatos sádicos sólo le afectaban a veces. Si esas veces son muchas o pocas, el tiempo y la todopoderosa autora de esta historia lo dirán...

Así pues, todos los niños del distrito 10 acabaron reuniéndose en la plaza, con el Tributo Niño y Dana en primera fila (para poder presentarse voluntarios cuanto antes, aunque Dana también eligió esa posición porque era tan bajita que cualquiera que se le ponga delante le bloquearía del todo la visión. Pero no le digáis nada de su altura, que igual os usa para afilar cuchillos…). Entonces apareció la escolta correspondiente al distrito 10, pero para no perder tiempo, nuestros dos protagonistas de hoy decidieron amordazarla e inmovilizarla (Tributo Niño se le sentó encima), para autoproclamarse tranquilamente los tributos de ese año.

Fue un momento muy emotivo, había lágrimas en los rostros de muchos de los presentes…pero no de pena, no, sino de alegría al librarse por fin del Tributo Niño y de la sádica de Dana. Los padres de Tributo Niño incluso montaron una fiesta de celebración allí mismo, invitando a todos sus amigos y conocidos (y a los desconocidos también), todo lo cual fue atentamente grabado por las cámaras. Fue un desfase total que sería recordado por mucho tiempo en el distrito. Para cuando se levantaron al día siguiente, en medio de la resaca y los destrozos materiales y morales que había causado la fiesta, nadie se acordaba de qué la había originado.

Nadie notó que faltaban dos niños, ya que los dos tributos ya se habían ido por su cuenta y riesgo en dirección al Capitolio. Se ve que no les querían demasiado. Y como, aunque por distintas razones, ambos estaban deseosos de llegar cuanto antes a la Arena, no les importó demasiado dejar su distrito atrás. Aún no sabían lo que les esperaba, pobres inocentes…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡venga gente, ya queda menos! El próximo capítulo será del distrito 1, y luego…quién sabe. Así que a mandar tributos se ha dicho, para que yo pueda escribir. Y, como siempre, agradezco de corazón los reviews (especialmente los de las personas implicadas en la creación de los dos tributos de este capítulo :D). Por cierto, no esperéis actualización hasta dentro de mínimo una semana, por problemas técnicos. Así tenéis más tiempo para mandarme vuestros tributos…^.^


	5. El lujo de ser del 1

**Disclaimer: **os miráis el de otro capítulo, que no me apetece repetir lo de siempre xD

* * *

Cada año se respiraba un ambiente especial el día de la cosecha en el distrito 1. La gente estaba feliz, iban por ahí sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dando saltitos, y los que se preparaban para ser voluntarios no habían dormido en toda la noche de la emoción…o puede que fuera por el fiestón que se montaban siempre la noche anterior, quién sabe. En el distrito 1 eran mucho de dar fiestas por todo lo alto sin razón aparente, bañarse con diamantes…vamos, cosas típicas que todos hemos hecho alguna vez.

Ese mismo ambiente de felicidad extrema inundaba la mansión de los Prado Florido, una de las familias más pudientes del distrito. Eran tan ricos que su hija mayor, Eloisa Antonietta, ni estudiaba ni trabajaba, porque tenía su propio equipo de becarios para hacer ambas cosas. Y les pagaba con abrazos, porque ella era así de chula. En esa misma casa vivía su hermano pequeño, Luis Antonio, un jovenzuelo de 13 años con serios problemas para controlar su naturaleza violenta. Una familia ideal, vamos.

Nuestros dos jóvenes se estaban preparando para la ceremonia. Por si no lo sabíais, queridos lectores, en el distrito 1 la cosecha era una especie de desfile de moda en el que todo el mundo intentaba destacar sobre los demás con su apariencia. Lo de que estaban eligiendo niños para que fueran a matarse entre ellos les parecía un detallito sin importancia.  
Así que Eloisa se levantó antes de que saliera el sol, porque aún le quedaba mucho por hacer para estar mínimamente presentable. Primero, se sometió a diversos tratamientos cosméticos y quirúrgicos que la hacían parecer una chica de 17 años en vez de la mujer de edad indeterminada que en realidad era (llevaba muchos más años de los que serían normales presentándose a la cosecha, pero nadie había reparado en ello. En el distrito 1 no se caracterizaban por pensar en exceso, precisamente…). Después de eso, se enfundó en su vestido de alta costura hecho de lágrimas de unicornio imaginario, se calzó sus altísimos taconazos dignos de la mismísima Mari Puri, se puso encima tres o cuatro quilos de maquillaje, y se sentó a esperar a su hermanito querido. El susodicho había estado apuñalando a los becarios de su hermana por diversión, así que tuvo que darse prisa en arreglarse. Se puso lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser un carísimo traje hecho a medida, de esos que con lo que cuesta hacerlos puedes alimentar al distrito 12 un año entero, y bajó a saltos las escaleras, despeinándose su pelo rubio.

Una vez ambos hermanos estuvieron reunidos, llamaron a un par de becarios supervivientes para que los llevaran a caballito hasta donde se celebraba la cosecha, porque pensaban que andar era como de pobres. Y así hicieron su entrada triunfal los dos, con sus rubias melenas al viento. Todo iba bien y estaba quedando muy fashion hasta que el becario que llevaba a Luis Antonio se torció el tobillo (porque todo hay que decirlo, Luis Antonio estaba un poco gordito), y cayeron ambos al suelo…  
Podríais pensar, queridos lectores, que lo normal sería que una hermana mayor quisiera mucho y se preocupara por su hermano pequeño, pero lo cierto es que la relación entre estos dos era algo extraña. Desde que Luis Antonio era lo suficientemente mayor para poder participar en los Juegos, Eloisa Antonietta vivía con el miedo permanente a que el niño le quitara su momento de gloria. Sí, lo que le preocupaba era que él se llevara más atención del público que ella, en vez de la posibilidad de que su hermano muriera de forma terrible y sangrienta. Así que cada vez que podía, Eloisa saboteaba a su hermano. Por tanto, cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo, en vez de ayudarlo a levantarse pasó por encima de él con su becario, haciendo como que no le veía. Eran una familia peculiar.

Cuando todos los niños del distrito hubieron llegado, unos en helicóptero privado, otros llevados en brazos por sus mayordomos, pero en definitiva, ninguno andando, por fin salió el escolta del distrito. Este señor se había tomado muy a pecho lo de que el distrito 1 produjera artículos de lujo, porque iba vestido de billete de metro (que últimamente están muy caros, oye). El hombre se acercó al bol que contenía los nombres de las chicas, y tras mucho rebuscar dijo un nombre que no se llegó a oír, porque nuestra querida Eloisa se presentó voluntaria sin esperar. No quería perder ni un minuto más en la búsqueda de la gloria, y tampoco quería esperar más, no fuera a ser que eligieran a su hermano antes que a ella para ir a los Juegos. Así que cuando el escolta le preguntó por su nombre, ella dijo:

-Osea, soy Eloisa Antonietta del Prado Florido, ¡y voy a ganar estos Juegos con mi personalidad chachi y encantadora, y con mi apariencia cuqui! ¡Y con mi dinero!

Al oír la palabra 'dinero', los del distrito se emocionaron y la vitorearon, aunque no tenían mucha idea de qué más había dicho. Pero ellos eran así.

Entonces, cuando la multitud se calmó el escolta correteó hasta el bol de los chicos, rebuscó durante media hora para mantener la expectación, según él, y por fin sacó del bol un papelito con el siguiente nombre:

-¡Luis Antonio del Prado Florido!

-¡Mierda, el maldito crío me va a acabar robando la gloria, joder, mecagontó!- gritó Eloisa, sin poder reprimirse a tiempo, mostrando ante las cámaras que también tenía una faceta basta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la estaba observando, compuso su mejor sonrisa y dijo:

-¡Oh, mi adorado hermano salió elegido, qué trágica coincidencia! Espero que haya algún voluntario de buen corazón que pueda evitar este desastre familiar…

Pero, como todos sabían que en realidad lo que ella quería era evitar que su hermano pudiera llevarse la atención, y como también eran un poco cabroncetes y sádicos en el distrito, no se presentó ningún voluntario. Les pareció guay mandar a dos hermanos a enfrentarse a muerte. Así que Luis Antonio subió al estrado, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de todas las armas que iba a tener a su disposición el los próximos días, y ajeno a la mirada de odio profundo que le echaban los ojos verdes de su hermana, tan parecidos a los suyos. El escolta les dijo que se dieran la mano, y Eloisa Antonietta se la estrujó tan fuerte que le casi le parte un par de dedos, pero él no se lo tomó a mal. Supuso que sería por la emoción del momento.

Y así, entre un estruendoso aplauso, los dos hermanos desaparecieron en el interior del Edificio de Justicia, donde sus padres y amigos se despidieron de ellos con mucha alegría, y luego se fueron a montar otra fiesta. Mientras, Eloisa daba vueltas a diversas maneras de acabar disimuladamente con su hermano antes de los Juegos. Se estaba decantando por los caramelos envenenados, así que yo que tú tendría cuidado si tu hermana te ofrece alguno, Luis Antonio…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡he aquí a los tributos del distrito 1! Una loca fashion con instintos homicidas hacia su propio hermano, y un jovenzuelo violento y amante de las armas. Dos joyitas, vamos. Por cierto, perdón por el retraso en actualizar, estaba de vacaciones xD  
¡Seguid mandando tributos, que aún quedan muchos sitios libres! Y como siempre, agradezco de corazón los reviews ^^


	6. ¿Con qué traficarán en el 11?

**Disclaimer:** he secuestrado a Suzanne Collins y la he obligado a cederme los derechos sobre 'Los Juegos del Hambre'… bueno, vale, no es verdad, pero es un buen plan para el finde, ¿a que sí? Tampoco tengo derecho alguno sobre Pitbull o sus canciones, o al menos eso espero xD

* * *

Pongámonos en situación, queridos lectores. Es el día de la cosecha en el distrito 11, los campos se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista, los sinsajos cantan sus melodías con la salida del sol…al menos hasta que alguien les tira una piedra. Y no, no es que en el 11 se hayan vuelto unos salvajes que se dedican a maltratar inocentes animalillos, noooo. Es que los pajarracos en cuestión llevaban desde hace horas repitiendo las canciones de Pitbull. Una y otra vez. Y eso, como todos sabemos, puede llegar a ser perjudicial para la salud del oyente.

Mientras tanto, la responsable de tal atrocidad roncaba a pierna suelta en su cama. Es normal, había venido cansada después de bailar dándolo todo en la fiesta 'toh lokah' que se había montado con sus amigos la noche anterior, en la que no habían dejado de sonar canciones de Pitbull a todo volumen. Supongo que ahora comprenderéis, queridos lectores, varios hechos asombrosos que se produjeron ese día en el distrito: los sinsajos con permanente daño cerebral, los pacíficos habitantes del distrito convertidos en sádicos maltratadores de pajarillos, el aumento de la tasa de suicidios, y la sorprendente falta de miedo ante los Juegos.

"¡Cualquier cosa antes que otra noche así!" era un pensamiento que se podría oír en la mayoría de las cabezas, si se pudiera leer la mente. Pero los pobres y simples muggles no podéis, aunque eso ya sería entrar en otra historia…

En fin, volvamos al tema. Ante el ruido que provocaba la amable multitud reunida ante la puerta de su casa, la causante de tamaño drama en el distrito se despertó por fin y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. No encontró del todo raro el que la multitud estuviera armada con palos largos y cosas punzantes varias, y tampoco le parecieron extraños los gritos tipo:

- ¡Como salgas te matamos, maldita perturbadora de la paz!

- ¡Ven si te atreves, que ya te destrozaremos nosotros a ti los oídos!

- ¡Te voy a dar yo a ti "_Give me everything tonight", _pedazo de mala hierba! ¡Dale!

- ¡Patata pocha! ¡Pulgón! ¡Mosca de la fruta!

Como podéis comprobar, los habitualmente pacíficos habitantes del distrito no tenían mucha experiencia en los campos de 'Formación de muchedumbres enfadadas', ni habían aprobado aún el examen de 'Insultos creativos e hirientes', pero eso sí, molestos estaban un rato. Aunque esto se le escapó a la percepción de Florecica Sersih, que así se llamaba nuestra protagonista. Un experto probablemente diría que la calidad de la música que escuchaba combinada con los compuestos químicos de todo el maquillaje que usaba le habían acabado por afectar al cerebro, la autora prefiere decir que simplemente era la reina de las chonis. Y que cada cual se quede con lo que le parezca mejor. También hay que tener en cuenta que sus padres no la debían de querer mucho cuando le pusieron ese nombre, que parece que va con cachondeo.

Total, que como la zagala no se había enterado de nada, siguió su rutina habitual de ducharse con maquillaje en vez de con agua (esa cara hay que esconderla por ley) y vestirse, pero esta vez con especial cuidado porque era el día de la Cosecha. Y cuando digo 'con especial cuidado' quiero decir que iba especialmente hortera, no os vayáis a engañar. Por último, metió el rímel (un arma mortal en sus manos) en su bolso de diseño del mercadillo y abrió la puerta para enfrentarse a la temible multitud…

…Y salió ilesa, porque no la habían reconocido. Es lo que tiene usar tanto maquillaje, te puedes hacer una cara nueva cada día. Así que dirigió sus pasos a donde había quedado con su último novio, ya que éste le había prometido llevarla hasta la plaza en su nuevo vehículo 'mazo de tuneado y reshulón', como él decía. Ella estaba impaciente por poder fardar de novio y de su maravilloso transporte, así que imaginaos su decepción cuando vio que el chaval aparecía en burro. EN BURRO. Eso sí, el pobre animal llevaba colgado un cartelito con llamas dibujadas y cosas así, para darle el toque 'reshulón' supongo. Nuestra protagonista, que por lo menos es una chica práctica, aceptó el viaje en burro (porque cualquier cosa es mejor que utilizar sus propias piernas, según ella), pero en cuanto llegaron a la plaza y desmontó, rompió con el chico y le metió el rímel en el ojo, con lo que pica eso, porque ella es así de chunga. Y se dirigió tan tranquila a reunirse con las demás chicas de 14 años que ya había por allí, quienes rezaron a todos los dioses que conocían y a algunos que se inventaron sobre la marcha para que Florecica Sersih no les hiciera nada (y, con un poco de suerte, saliera elegida y se libraran de ella).

Ajeno a todo esto, en otra parte del distrito un chico de 15 años llamado Tulipán estaba intentando convencer a sus seguidores de que el fin del mundo se acercaba, y que él lo sabía porque los aliens le habían dado el poder de ver el futuro. Su discurso no estaba teniendo mucho efecto que digamos, básicamente porque no tenía seguidores, pero eso a él le daba igual. Él era un líder en esencia. Un líder concentrado en un chaval escuchimizado de 15 años, con tanta capacidad para el liderazgo que ni le hacía falta gente para liderar, él solo se bastaba. O al menos, eso creía.

Ahora bien, es verdad que el chaval era un pelín hiperactivo, así que pronto se cansó de arengar a multitudes invisibles y decidió irse a la Cosecha. Así, como un señor, porque él lo valía. Una vez estuvo entre los demás chicos de su edad, aprovechando que a todos les sacaba una cabeza de altura, echó un buen vistazo por los alrededores. Porque un buen líder siempre sabe cuál es su situación, recordémoslo. Y tuvo la gran suerte de ver como una chica más pintada que una puerta se bajaba de un burro que rebuznaba lastimeramente, y acto seguido le gritaba unos pintorescos improperios al chico que la acompañaba, omitidos aquí por cuestiones de decoro. Pero si los hubiera oído, la madre del chico probablemente se habría sentido bastante ofendida.

Ante este espectáculo, Tulipán apartó la vista y decidió en ese mismo momento que él nunca podría ser el líder de alguien así, que con seguidores como esos mejor era liderar, por ejemplo, piedras. Aquí, a Tulipán se le encendió la bombilla y decidió empezar a reclutar un ejército de piedras, buscándolas por el suelo del lugar. Porque, bien mirado, un ejército de piedras tiene sus ventajas. No se te quejan, te son leales y siempre están ahí, te escuchan atentamente tus discursos épicos de líder y te obedecen siempre, y las puedes lanzar por los aires contra el enemigo (lanzar por los aires a personas es más incómodo, parece ser). O al menos esto es lo que él pensaba. Así que, por cada una que encontraba, se le podía oír decir más o menos lo siguiente:

- ¡Bienvenida al regimiento, honorable piedra! ¡Tú me serás fiel y yo te honraré con mi noble liderazgo! ¡A ti te llamaré Hermenegilda!

Y le daba un abrazo (porque él era un líder cercano, claro que sí), y le indicaba el camino al cuartel, es decir, a alguno de sus bolsillos. Así, buscando piedras por el suelo, fue como se perdió la escena del ataque con rímel por parte de Florecica Sersih a su recentísimo ex, y saber el potencial como arma que alcanzaba el rímel en manos de la choni le habría venido bien en el futuro. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos…

Total, que mientras unos perdían el tiempo buscando piedras y otras poniéndose todavía más rímel en los ojos, la Cosecha ya había empezado. Al escenario había subido algo que bastante probablemente era una persona, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tampoco se podía estar seguro. Y es que el humanoide llevaba la piel toda teñida de verde, y se había conseguido peinar el pelo en forma de pétalos de flor, con la intención de parecer 'una alegre y grácil margarita', según él. Viendo el resultado, podemos deducir que en el Capitolio no saben lo que son margaritas (las flores, no las que se beben, que de esas van sobrados). Y el hecho de que tenía tantos kilos de más que los tablones del escenario se combaban bajo su peso tampoco es que ayudara mucho a conseguir esa imagen, que digamos. Así, con los chavales de las primeras filas temiendo por sus vidas ante un más que posible derrumbe del escenario, nuestra alegre florecilla se dirigió dando saltitos hacia el bol con los nombres de las chicas, y canturreó con todas sus ganas:

- ¡Floreciiiiica Seeeersih!

Ante lo cual se pudo oír a través de todas las televisiones de Panem un inmenso suspiro de alivio, seguido de una alegría bastante palpable. Todo procedente de la sección de las chicas y también de la de los adultos, porque por fin se habían librado de su torturadora musical particular. Los chicos no se permitieron alegrarse mucho aún, porque todos sabían que alguno de ellos aún podía ser el elegido para tener que aguantar a tal compañera de distrito.

A todo esto, nuestra choni favorita ya se dirigía al escenario con toda su chulería, porque pensaba que los Juegos eran una gran oportunidad para lucirse y conocer a 'machotes de verdad, no como el del burro'. La perspectiva de la matanza y tal le parecía una nimiedad al lado de todas esas "ventajas". El intento de flor, todo hay que decirlo, estaba bastante emocionado ante una tributo con un nombre con el que se sentía tan identificado, así que recibió a Florecica muy calurosamente. O lo intentó, por lo menos, porque se quedó bastante cortado al oír:

- ¡KiitAh, prEmOh! ¡A mÍi nHO mEh tokEsH!

Ante lo cual retrocedió afligido y se fue a sacar el nombre del afortunadísimo chico que la acompañaría. Esta vez, por el trauma, no lo canturreó con demasiada alegría:

- Tulipán.

No hubo ninguna reacción, de la multitud de chavales no salió nadie. Repitió el nombre y seguía sin pasar nada. A la tercera vez, el resto de chicos estaban empujando a un niño larguirucho y moreno, quien gritaba:

-¡Ultraje! ¡Piedras, a mí! ¡Defendedme!

Obviamente, las piedras seguían siendo objetos inanimados por mucho que Tulipán deseara lo contrario, así que no hicieron nada. Cuando llegó al escenario, el floral escolta le preguntó que si él era Tulipán, a lo que él dijo que no, que prefería que le llamaran Jack porque sonaba más a líder, y le tiró una piedra a la cabeza. A veces el chaval tenía prontos extraños.

En ese momento, Tulipán/Jack reparó en la mirada de Florecica, y empezó a tener un poco de miedo porque ella ya le estaba haciendo ojitos para superar la ruptura con el chaval del burro, y una choni haciéndote ojitos con unos ojos que casi no se distinguen por la cantidad de rímel tiene que dar miedo por fuerza. Mientras retiraban el cuerpo del pobre aspirante a margarita, y todo el distrito en su conjunto celebraba que por fin se había librado de dos elementos tan extraños, nuestros dos aguerridos tributos fueron yendo al tren del Capitolio. Tulipán pensó, en un momento de clarividencia, que los problemas no habían hecho más que empezar. Acto seguido vio una piedra especialmente bonita y se distrajo bastante, lo cual Florecica aprovechó para examinarle críticamente con ojo de experta, y clasificarle dentro de la sección de 'Amigo con derecho a roce en los momentos más inesperados de la trama'. Así que temed, queridos lectores, ¡temed lo que está por venir!

* * *

**Dato gracioso del capítulo**: mi Word me reconoce la frase que dice Florecica como inglés de los Estados Unidos xDD Pido perdón si os han sangrado mucho los ojos, por cierto.

**Notas de la autora**: gente, ¡decid NO al maltrato animal! Poner chonis encima de pobres e inocentes burros es cruel, está mal, y en mi pueblo lo castigamos con la muerte. Avisados quedáis. Y ahora en serio, este capítulo va para todos vosotros, lectores, como regalo de Navidad (porque sé que soy una mala pécora y no he actualizado en siglos, lo reconozco xD Como compensación, el capítulo es más largo de lo habitual), pero especialmente para las dos locas que crearon a los dos tributos de hoy, a las que conozco y puedo certificar que están locas pero son buena gente (en el fondo xD). ¡Un abrazo virtual para ellas! ¡Pero sólo virtual, eh, que nos conocemos! :D  
Ah, y por cierto, como siempre se agradecen los reviews, 9 de cada 10 científicos dicen que dejar uno es bueno para la salud (aunque no especifican para la salud de quién…). Al décimo científico no tardarán en llegarle las represalias…En fin, que me pierdo, ¡poned lo que os haya parecido el capítulo en un review! :)

¡Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D


	7. Toooodos locos en el 8

**Disclaimer: **no, los derechos de los Juegos aún no son míos, por si os lo estabais preguntando…xD De hecho, nada que no sea una auténtica locura es mío xD

* * *

Como todos sabemos, queridos lectores, el distrito 8 es el del textil. El de dejar que niños de cinco años hagan ropa mal cortada llena de colorines y purpurina y demás horteradas (esto es para el Capitolio, que les encanta), y en el que personas seminormales crean un vestuario más común. Entre otras maravillas, exportan tapetes de ganchillo, fundas de cojines, medias de rejilla, y ese tipo de cosas tan útiles que todos hemos utilizado alguna vez (y no lo intentéis negar, pícaros).  
Pero el caso es que, por desgracia, de vez en cuando surgen individuos rarunos, descastados que son mirados por encima del hombro por la sociedad. Y con toda la razón del mundo, como veréis si seguís leyendo.

Si miráramos lo que está pasando en una de las casas del distrito, bastante parecida a las demás excepto por estar pintada de verde, cubierta de enredaderas, y con graffitis que decían "Hamo a las plantas"; podríamos ver como una buena señora, bastante decente por lo demás, se armaba de una regadera y se dirigía al cuarto de su hija. Qué misterio, que tensión. ¿Acaso está loca esa señora? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Por qué hago hoy tantas preguntas?  
Pues no, queridos lectores, la señora no tiene más problemas mentales de los que vienen siendo habituales en esta historia, pero resulta que su hija sí. O a veces, por lo menos. La susodicha estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, o al menos estaba haciendo los que los humanos entendemos por dormir. La buena señora llamó a la puerta, y no obtuvo contestación. Entonces asomó la cabeza, ya temiéndose lo que se iba a encontrar.

- Planticienta, nena, ¿otra vez? ¿Es que no se te va a pasar nunca la tontería? – suspiró la buena señora, con ese tonillo de paciencia infinita que tienen las madres y que todos los aquí presentes conocemos.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la niña, su buena madre se acercó a la cama, regadera en mano, y con expresión de mártir sufridora, regó a su hija. Abundantemente. La extraña cría abrió los ojos por fin, y sin mediar palabra, se fue a su ventana, y extendió los brazos en dirección al sol. Y así se quedó quieta, un rato más.  
Su madre soltó un suspiro descomunal que ya tenía cierto cariz de peligro, y le dijo:

- A ver, capullito de alhelí de mi corazón, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

Planticienta sabía que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a esa delgada línea que separa a una madre amorosa de un monstruo terrorífico, porque nadie que te llame 'capullito de alhelí de mi corazón' te puede desear ningún bien en el futuro cercano. Pero le daba igual todo, ya que ella era una chica muy fiel a su naturaleza. Así que siguió con sus perturbadoras actividades sin decir nada. Ante esto, su madre se hartó, porque su paciencia tenía un límite, e hizo eso tan terrible que hacen las madres cuando se enfadan…Ya sabéis…

Efectivamente, la llamó por su nombre completo. Sé que es algo muy fuerte, pero debo serle fiel a la historia y contarlo. Planticienta estaba en shock ante tamaña muestra de violencia verbal, pero sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza y con su espíritu rebelde de hija adolescente, chilló:

- ¡Mamá, no puedes negar mi naturaleza de planta! ¡Debo hacer la fotosíntesis!

Y siguió intentado captar los rayos de sol con sus brazos, o como ella prefería que les llamaran, ramas.

Para ser fiel a la verdad, hay que decir que la pobre madre ya había probado de todo con esta chica. A lo largo de los años había consultado a psicólogos y psiquiatras varios, un jardinero, y hasta a gente aleatoria que pasó por delante de la puerta de su casa, pero sin éxito. Nadie sabía qué tenía exactamente la niña ni porqué tenía delirios vegetales. Y a la señora ya se le había acabado la paciencia, conque hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer, que era librarse de la chica. Pensó que, ya que se acercaban los Juegos, podía sacar un montón de teselas a nombre de su hija, y así casi seguro que sería ella la elegida en la Cosecha. Además, la madre podría hincharse a comer bien durante mucho tiempo. Eran todo ventajas, como veis.

Así que dejó sola a Planticienta y se fue a llevar a cabo su plan. Mientras tanto, la niña decidió que ya había hecho suficiente fotosíntesis por el momento, y decidió prepararse para la Cosecha. Con su triste metro y medio de altura, resolvió ponerse un vestido cualquiera (de lino, por supuesto, no puede soportar el roce de algo que no venga de las plantas) y salir a hablar de sus problemas con los geranios de su jardín, que quedaban más o menos a su altura y la comprendían bien, o eso pensaba ella. Tenéis que saber que la muchacha tenía una voz muy estridente, así que no es de extrañar que los geranios murieran todos después de estar cinco minutos en su presencia. Cuando Planticienta se dio cuenta de ello, cayó sobre sus rodillas y protagonizó una escena digna de los mejores dramas del Chéspir ese.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿¡Por quééé!? Erais demasiado jóvenes para morir, os quedaba mucho por fotosintetizar. ¿Cómo se lo voy a contar ahora a vuestras semillas? Me vengaré, ¡os juro que me vengaré de los humanos!

Y se fue con muy mala leche hacia la plaza, dispuesta a salir voluntaria si hacía falta, porque pensó que no había mejor sitio que los Juegos para intentar vengarse y que lo viera todo el mundo por la tele. El caso es que no le importaba mucho de quién en concreto se vengara, y tampoco le hacía mucho caso al hecho de que con ella habría otros 23 locos intentando matarla. Como planta que en el fondo de su alma era, no pensaba demasiado. Y además admiraba mucho al presi Snow, porque sabía que él también amaba mucho a las plantas (sobre todo a las rosas) y quería conocerle y pedirle un autógrafo. Tanto abrazar árboles le había afectado a la cabeza, imagino.  
Así llegó a la plaza, se hizo un hueco entre las chicas de 13 años a base de espantarlas con su voz, y se puso a hacer la fotosíntesis otro rato, porque sabía que iba a necesitar fuerzas para llevar a cabo su venganza. Ahí la dejamos, por el momento.

Un rato antes, en la parte rica del distrito había habido una gran conmoción. Al parecer, una familia había descubierto a alguien robando en su despensa, y en el breve lapso de tiempo en el que habían ido corriendo a pedir ayuda, el misterioso ladrón había desaparecido. Eso sí, dejando un muy interesante agujero en la pared, con los bordes sospechosamente parecidos a marcas de dientes. Los allí presentes, estupefactos, exclamaron:

- ¡Oh, por Louis Vuitton, se ha comido nuestra pared, oseah! ¡Que alguien lo atrape, o me desmayoah!

Y es que así hablaban los pijos obsesionados con la moda del distrito 8. En esas estaban, cuando se pudo ver, sobre el tejado y recortada contra la luz de las primeras horas de la mañana, una imponente silueta en pose heroica, con una capa ondeando al viento...

Para romper lo épico del momento, os diré que no, no es Batman. La silueta en cuestión es de hueso bastante más ancho para eso. De dicha silueta salió una voz que decía:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, jamás me atraparéis! ¡Soy invencible! ¡Robo a los ricos para quedármelo yo! ¡Me comeré vuestra comida y vuestras paredes, no necesariamente en ese orden! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAH! – el "impresionante" discurso de este Robin Hood actualizado se convirtió en un grito de niñita pequeña hacia el final, porque el gordo misterioso se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó desde el tejado. Dejando un boquete remarcable en la calle, que tardaría varios meses en repararse y costaría varios disgustos a los transeúntes, pero eso ya es otra historia. Una pensaría que para ser un ladrón de despensas hace falta discreción, habilidad, y equilibrio, cosas por lo demás muy útiles en los Juegos, pero este muchacho no las tenía. Así es la vida.

Los pijos se reunieron en torno al caído, que había quedado inconsciente, y ordenaron a sus mayordomos que le pincharan con sendos palos para comprobar si seguía vivo. Pero una caída cualquiera no puede afectar a alguien con una amortiguación de grasa como la de este chico, así que, tras comprobar que respiraba, y ver que el misterioso ladrón no era más que un chaval de 16 años con una peculiar mata de pelo en forma de hojas de palmera, le perdieron el respeto y decidieron vengarse de él. Lo primero que hicieron fue arrancarle su preciada capa, en la que estaba bordado su lema, 'Born to be fat'. Podemos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que este chico cumplía sus principios. A continuación, le pintaron en su redonda cara un poblado bigote, así, porque se aburrían, y encima con rotulador indeleble. Estaban intentando levantarlo para hacerle vaya usted a saber que más perrerías, cuando por fin recuperó el sentido y, haciendo uso de sus más sofisticadas habilidades, se echó a rodar calle abajo. Obviamente, nadie pudo parar tal mole rodante y escapó más o menos airoso de la situación, aunque bastante triste porque su hermosa melena se había despeinado.

Pero los pijos no se dieron por vencidos, que cuando quieren son los más chungos del barrio. Así tramaron un malvado plan, según el cual atraerían al ladrón hacia la plaza de la Cosecha poniendo una tarta detrás de otra para que las siguiera. Sobra decir que funcionó. Lo que nuestro querido zampabollos no sabía es que las tartas estaban adulteradas para dejarle inconsciente (sí, de nuevo). Mientras le hacía efecto, Polen Dorado, que así se llamaba el caballero, pudo ver como una tal Planticienta salía elegida en la Cosecha, y con los últimos retazos de su consciencia, pensó: "Mmmmm, las plantas se coooomeeeen".

Mientras tanto, Planticienta estaba siendo arrastrada al escenario, porque acababa de recordar que las plantas no se mueven y había entrado en lo que ella llamaba 'modo maceta'. Una vez ahí, pudo observar como su madre ejecutaba una extraña danza de la alegría (cosa que ella no se explicaba) y, además, cómo una gran cantidad de señores con pinta de mayordomos levantaban entre todos el rollizo brazo de un chico inconsciente y, poniendo esa voz aguda que ponemos todos cuando imitamos de cachondeo a otra persona, dijeron:

- ¡Me presento voluntario!

El escolta, por supuesto, no encontró nada anormal en esta situación, y preguntó que cómo se llamaba el chico. Se empezó a oír un murmullo, en el que se podían distinguir frases sueltas tipo '…y yo que sé cómo se llama el niño este', o '…tenía algo que ver con plantas, ¿no?', y también '…daos prisa que al final nos aplasta'. Todo completamente normal. Al final, dijeron que se llamaba Polen no-se-qué-más, y Planticienta, ante ese nombre y consiguiendo ver su mata de pelo de forma marcadamente vegetal, se dijo: "¡Este chico comparte mi amor por las dicotiledóneas! ¡Seremos aliados y utilizaremos las plantas transgénicas para dominar el mundo, MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Se cumplirá mi venganza!". Habría ido a abrazarlo si no fuera porque seguía en 'modo maceta', al parecer sin caer en la cuenta de que las palmeras son monocotiledóneas y ella las odiaba (también entre las plantas hay mala gente).  
Al final, con mucho esfuerzo y un par de muertes por aplastamiento, consiguieron subir a Polen Dorado al escenario, y el escolta pudo anunciar con orgullo:

- Os presento a vuestros tributos, ¡Planticienta y Polen Nosequemás!

Tampoco es que el escolta hubiera sido nunca el primero de su clase, como veis. En cualquier caso, para cuando Polen se despertó, ya estaban de camino al Capitolio en el tren, y Planticienta estaba regando su pelo con todo el amor del mundo. Hay que decir que los padres de él no lamentaron mucho la pérdida, porque desde que se sentó encima de toda su familia a la vez en una comida familiar ya nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo (nunca volvieron a ver al primo pequeño). Pero en fin, él sabía que antes de los Juegos te daban bien de comer, y durante los Juegos siempre se podría comer a otros tributos, así que no le importó mucho el tema de ir hacia una muerte casi segura y tal. Planticienta por su parte estaba feliz con la idea de vengarse, y con la de poder hacerse amiga de las exóticas plantas que sin duda tendrían en el Capitolio. Y, por qué no decirlo, de intentar acosar al presi Snow, pues sentía que el amor sin límites que compartían por los vegetales los convertía automáticamente en almas gemelas, y hasta tenía posters de él en su ecosistema (lo que el resto de humanos conocemos como habitación). Perturbador, lo sé. No sé qué futuro les espera a estos dos cuando el presi se entere…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

(*Sale de detrás de una montaña de apuntes*)

Hola gente, podéis decirles ya a vuestros asesinos a sueldo que dejen de buscarme, que ya he actualizado la historia xD Hablando de eso, me encanta lo locos que están todos los tributos xD Por si alguien necesita una referencia visual, la melenaza de Polen es como la del actor secundario Bob en 'Los Simpson'. Como siempre, podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones y demás en un review, que se agradecen y siguen siendo gratis. Por el momento…BWAHAHAHAHA.  
He tenido muchos exámenes y esas cosillas de la vida, peeeeero, hoy es un día muy especial que se merecía actualización. ¡Y es que la persona que me mandó los dos tributos de hoy cumple años! ¡FELICIDADEEEEES! ¡El capítulo va especialmente dedicado para ti, manita! :D Disfruta del día, espero haberte hecho reír (¡que la risa es muy sana, más que los vegetales! xD), y te mando un abrazo virtual (¿y uno real también? Quien sabe, el tiempo lo dirá…xD) y un 'Cumpleaños feliz' al ritmo de Pitbull :D

(*La autora se vuelve detrás de su montaña de apuntes. Se le caen encima. Muere aplastada por el conocimiento*)


	8. Peleas y acción en el 12 a mogollón

**Disclaimer: **he ido esta mañana a comprobarlo y los derechos sobre "Los Juegos del Hambre" siguen sin ser míos. Aunque estoy convencida de que algún día lo serán, porque a cansina no me gana nadie…xD

* * *

Podríamos decir que amanecía en el distrito 12. El sol se elevaba sobre los árboles y las montañas que había rodeándolo, creando una hermosa estampa. Podríamos decirlo, pero no lo diremos, porque la mayoría de los desafortunados habitantes del distrito no veían tales paisajes en su vida, es lo que tiene vivir en un sitio en el que el polvo de carbón forma una nube tal que te llega hasta sitios insospechados del cuerpo (sí, dejad volar vuestra imaginación…pero con moderación, eh, que nos conocemos).

Entre esa nebulosa se abría paso la figura de una joven delgaducha y de larga melena negra (o no, nunca se sabe con el polvo de carbón, algún día puede que averigüemos su color original). La chica tenía un propósito firme en mente, una tarea épica, una labor honrosa y heroica…debía salvar a las mariposas del distrito. Eh, menos risas, que puede parecer trivial pero es una tarea muy honorable. ¿Habéis oído hablar del efecto mariposa? ¿De que el aleteo de una mariposa en el distrito 12 puede provocar que se le caiga una pestaña a alguien del Capitolio? Pues eso, las mariposas deben estar libres y sanas para provocar tamaña tragedia en los capitolinos y que estos tengan que ir a ver su estilista sin falta, y así fluya el dinero y el mundo avance (si no cuentas con los distritos, claro). Aunque Cassie, que es el nombre de nuestra valiente heroína, no se había metido en tantas consideraciones, ella simplemente era una defensora de los animales como se han visto pocas. Para ella todo animal era susceptible de ser amado, incluso las mariposas que podrían hacer caer al Capitolio, incluso los mosquitos que aparecen de la nada por la noche y te dejan la piel en relieve. Así era ella, toda amor por los animalitos.

Así que en eso andaba, buscando mariposas por las calles del distrito. Por cosas de la selección natural y tal, Cassie sólo se fijó en las mariposas de color más claro, las de color oscuro se mimetizaban muy bien con el ambiente. Así que las recogía amablemente de donde estuvieran, se las llevaba a casa y les daba un amoroso baño calentito mientras les cantaba canciones de cuna (sí, que amara y defendiera a los animales no implica que supiera cómo cuidarlos). Y luego las liberaba para que revolotearan libres y en paz. Si hubiera entendido el idioma de las mariposas, y siempre que alguna de ellas quedara en condiciones de hablar después de tal experiencia traumática, habría oído las siguientes palabras de agradecimiento:

- ¡Maldito sea Darwin y su estúpida selección natural y maldita sea la niñata ésta por venir a molestarme, jopé!

Mientras, de fondo se oían las risas burlonas del resto de mariposas que se habían salvado. Está visto que las mariposas son una comunidad muy unida, muy agradecida y muy bien hablada, por supuesto. En cualquier caso, Cassie había salido de nuevo de su casa en busca de una segunda ronda de desprevenidas mariposas a las que salvar, cuando empezó a notar una sensación extraña. Como de destino inevitable que se le echa a uno encima, como si una batalla épica estuviera por llegar…

O puede que fuera el olor corporal de Mierdecilla, quién sabe. Algo como eso tiene extraños efectos en otra gente.

Dejad que me explique, Mierdecilla era un niño (por llamarlo de alguna manera) de 12 años que también habitaba en el distrito, y que debía de tener algún tipo de fobia a las bañeras o al agua en general, porque si no no se explica la capa de mugre que lo cubría cual armadura protectora. Circulaba el rumor de que gracias a eso los puñetazos dirigidos contra él rebotaban sin causarle ningún daño. Puede que por eso al chavalín le gustara tanto meterse en peleas aleatorias, o provocarlas si no las había. Este adorable jovenzuelo era huérfano y vivía en la calle, mimetizándose también con el polvo de carbón (como podéis ver, es una gran estrategia), y como nadie se acordaba de su verdadero nombre le llamaban por un apelativo tan cariñoso como Mierdecilla. Igual que los niños de su edad juegan con sus juguetes, o con otros niños; él tenía por únicas amigas a las moscas (que no me preguntéis porqué, le seguían a todas partes) y les había puesto nombre y todo. Tantos años de soledad y mugre puede que le dejaran un poco trastornado, porque se creía que las moscas le hablaban, y por supuesto él les respondía amablemente (era un chaval educado en el fondo, muy en el fondo). A primera hora de la mañana, la peculiar conversación transcurrió más o menos así:

Zumbido.

- ¿Qué hay una chica paseando por las calles a estas horas? Bueno, ¿y?

Zumbido corto, zumbido insistente.

- ¿¡QUE INTENTA AYUDAR A LAS MARIPOSAS!? No puede ser, ¿es que esa idiota no sabe quiénes son? ¡Hay que impedirlo! ¿Dónde está esa loca, dime, mi fiel mosca Valeria?

Zumbido corto, zumbido largo, zumbido corto. Revoloteo tambaleante.

- Está bien, ¡te seguiré!

Y así, el chaval empezó a seguir a la mosca, quien no sabía que tenía que guiarle a alguna parte (recordemos, al fin y al cabo es una simple mosca. Puede que Mierdecilla crea que le hablan, pero espero que vosotros no compartáis su locura). Por tanto, se dieron una vuelta por todo el distrito, con Mierdecilla siguiendo de cerca a la mosca. Hicieron una parada especial en el basurero, dieron vueltas alrededor de unos cubos de basura, molestaron a un viandante inocente, se colaron en casa del alcalde y emitieron zumbidos molestos en su oreja (sí, Mierdecilla también, el alcalde necesitó ayuda psicológica después de esto), y después de dejar claro a todo el distrito que el niño no estaba en sus cabales, de que se les unieran varias moscas más por el camino, y de perder varias horas en el proceso, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Cassie intentaba capturar otras pocas mariposas para 'salvarlas'.

Lo que la pobre chica vio en ese momento no se le olvidaría fácilmente. De entre la nube de polvo de carbón surgió una aparición que parecía directamente sacada de una pesadilla, en forma de niño sucio y desastrado, con las uñas como garras por no cortárselas nunca, descalzo, con el pelo alborotado y vestido sólo con un saco. Aunque cuando vio que lo seguía un ejército de moscas se dijo a sí misma que seguro que era buen chaval, porque recordemos que ella adora a los animales (incluyendo moscas). Dicha impresión se desvaneció cuando el chico se le lanzó con las uñas por delante y empezó a pelearse con ella…

Hay que decir que el chico lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero un chavalín desnutrido y de sólo 12 años no tenía mucho que hacer contra una chica más grande y varios años mayor, así que al final su intento de asesinato quedó reducido a Mierdecilla intentando arañar a Cassie, y a ella manteniéndolo sin mucho esfuerzo todo lo lejos que le permitían sus brazos (no sea que le contagiara algo).

Al final el niño, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad y de que su ejército de moscas había encontrado un montoncito de basura muy interesante por ahí cerca y le habían abandonado por él, se dio por vencido y le preguntó lastimeramente a Cassie:

- ¿Por qué ayudas a las mariposas? ¿No sabes que son las rameras de la naturaleza?

Ahora fue el turno de Cassie de intentar asesinarlo a él, porque ella no toleraba así como así insultos a los animales. Tan encarnizada fue la lucha que, sin saber muy bien cómo, de pronto se encontraron luchando en la plaza donde se celebraba la Cosecha. Los agentes de la paz los consiguieron separar, y obligaron a cada uno a dirigirse a su sección. Desde la parte de las chicas de 17 años Cassie echaba chispitas de odio por sus ojos café, mientras que Mierdecilla estaba tan contento, e inexplicablemente indemne (igual el rumor sobre la armadura de mugre era cierto). Cuando se calmaron un poco las cosas, empezó la Cosecha, y el escolta, al que el polvo de carbón estaba empezando a afectarle (porque le manchaba la ropa y ya sabemos cómo se ponen los capitolinos con esos temas), anunció:

- Osea, el tributo masculino es un tal Mierdecilla, y que se dé prisa en subir que se me estropea mi traje, ¡porfi!- el pobre escolta estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Mierdecilla, sin afectación aparente por lo de dirigirse a una muerte más que probable, les dijo a sus moscas:

- ¡Vamos, compañeras! ¡Con alegría! ¡Hop, hop!

Y se plantó en el escenario tan campante, asustando al escolta que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a alguien como Mierdecilla. Así que dicho escolta se apresuró a anunciar el nombre de la afortunada chica:

- Por favor, que Cassie suba rápido, ¡que se me está manchando mi estola de armiño! ¡Buaaaahhh! ¡Mami, ayúdameeee!

La pobre Cassie estaba que no se lo creía. Y no porque la hubieran seleccionado, o por tener que aguantar a Mierdecilla, no... si no porque no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel de llevar ropa hecha con un inofensivo animalito como el armiño. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, se acercó al escolta inocentemente, aprovechando que ella parecía la más normal de los dos tributos, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le atacó sin piedad al grito de:

- ¡Los armiños también son personas!

Al caos resultante se unió Mierdecilla, porque él en una buena pelea estaba en su salsa. Al rato, los dos tributos se encontraron encerrados en el tren de camino al Capitolio, en tregua temporal ya que Mierdecilla había ayudado a Cassie; y el pobre escolta se estaba dando una ducha desinfectante y llamando a su psiquiatra (quien, todo hay que decirlo, se hizo rico a su costa porque tenía trauma para rato).

* * *

_MIENTRAS, EN EL CAPITOLIO…_

Mari Puri estaba de muy mal humor. Esa mañana, no sabía por qué, se le había caído una pestaña. Y lo peor era que no podía ir a ver a su estilista particular porque tenía que reunirse con el Presi, que la había citado de urgencia. Así que se apresuró por los suntuosos pasillos hasta llegar al despacho, donde fue inmediatamente introducida.

- Señor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ha llamado con tanta urgencia?

- ¿Sabías lo buenas que están las hamburguesas con mucho kétchup, Mari Puri? ¿Eh?

Mari Puri se quedó en silencio, anonadada. ¿Para esto se perdía ella la visita a su estilista? ¿Para esto se perdía la oportunidad de estar a la última moda (que en este momento, consistía en llevar un pato en la cabeza, pero eso no importa)? Para asegurarse, le preguntó a su Presi:

- ¿Sólo para eso me ha llamado, señor?

- Sep.

Más silencio.

- Oye, Mari Puri, ¿qué haces ahí parada? ¿Es que no tienes nada que hacer? Anda, haz algo útil y tráeme un bote de kétchup, corre.

Todavía más silencio. Mari Puri estaba empezando a mirarle con esa mirada especial que deben de tener los asesinos en serie.

- ¡Pero vamos, tira a por mi kétchup!- dijo él, lanzándole un par de rosas. Ella salió despacito, sopesando sus posibilidades. ¿Qué le harían exactamente por matar al Presi? Nada bueno, seguro, sería mejor elaborar un malvado plan, un plan sutil que la dejara a ella libre de culpa…

Y entonces, se le encendió la bombilla. ¿Veneno? ¡No! ¿Soltar dentro de su despacho un montón de abejas asesinas? ¡No! Y además conociéndole seguro que se haría amigo de las abejas. ¿Pingüinos asesinos? Tentador, pero ¡no! La idea maravillosa que se le vino a la mente fue… ¡alergia, exacto! Seguro que todos estabais pensando en ello. Iría mezclando diferentes ingredientes con sus hamburguesas hasta encontrar uno que le diera alergia y entonces, ¡zas! ¡Cómo se iba a reír de su Presi con urticarias y molestias gastrointestinales!

A ver, reconozcamos que como plan malvado y cruel no era gran cosa, pero a Mari Puri aún le quedaba mucho para convertirse en una genio del mal. Así que fue a por el kétchup, y decidió para empezar probar con cacahuetes, a ver si había suerte. De vuelta en el despacho, le entregó el bote al Presi riéndose por lo bajo, como una maníaca. El Presi ya no se extrañaba de nada, bañó su hamburguesa en kétchup sin más y se la comió sin inmutarse. Mientras esperaba a ver si hacía efecto, Mari Puri decidió distraer al Presi hablándole de los tributos:

- Bueno señor, ya hemos visto las Cosechas de la mitad de los tributos, ¿qué le han parecido hasta ahora?- dijo ella, con su mejor voz de periodista. Esta chica vale para todo.

- Meh, Mari Puri, no están mal. El chaval de las piedras me recuerda a mí de pequeño. Asegúrate de que sufra por eso.

- Claro, señor, claro. Yo personalmente admiro el manejo del rímel que tiene la chica del distrito 11, es letal. ¿Y sabe qué? Según las fichas que tenemos de ellos, hay una de las tributos femeninas que parece ser una gran admiradora suya…jijijijiji.

- Pues no sé de qué te extrañas, Mari Puri, soy un hombre muy atractivo y con una personalidad encantadora. Me extraña que tú no sucumbas a mis encantos. De todas formas, asegúrate de que esa chica sufra también.

- Por supuesto, señor. Por último, creo que debería comentarle un tema espinoso…

- Adelante, Mari Puri, procede.

- A la chica del 12 no le gustan las hamburguesas.

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio subsiguiente.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Me aseguraré, Mari Puri, personalmente además, de que esa hereje aprenda lo que es bueno. He dicho- acto seguido, abrazando protectoramente a lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa con una mano, lanzó con la otra una rosa al aire como advertencia, como amenazando al mundo en general.

- En fin, si me disculpa debo retirarme a planear los Juegos y demás- dijo ella, viendo que el Presi seguía sin mostrar síntomas de alergia ninguna.

- Claro que sí, Mari Puri, que no haces más que perder el tiempo. Hale, fuera de mi vista.

Con tan amables palabras, Mari Puri salió del despacho (le pareció oír un susurro que decía algo así como "Tranquila hamburguesa, yo te protegeré de esa depravada, cariño mío", pero nunca estuvo segura). Iba pensando en cuál sería el siguiente ingrediente con el que experimentaría si los cacahuetes fallaban definitivamente, y no se había alejado mucho cuando el Presi la llamó de nuevo:

- Y Mari Puri, hazme el favor, ponte un pato en la cabeza, chica. No puedo tolerar que mi secretaria y organizadora de los Juegos vaya tan desfasada en moda… De verdad, deberías ver más a tu estilista…

Imagino yo que en ese momento las ganas de asesinar de Mari Puri batieron récords.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: niños, no bañéis mariposas, que a saber qué efecto podéis desencadenar xD Por cierto, todo lo de la adaptación de las mariposas con sus colores para que no se las coman sus depredadores (o en este caso, para que Cassie no venga a bañarlas) no me lo he inventado, buscad "melanismo industrial" por ahí si no me creéis (aunque seguramente ya sabíais todo esto xD). No os podéis quejar de que no hago capítulos educativos, eeeehhh…xD

Por cierto, sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, perdón. Pero los últimos meses no entran en la categoría de los mejores de la historia, así que miremos el lado bueno, ¡por fin he conseguido escribir un capítulo nuevo! :D Bien largo además, y con una aparición estelar de nuestros capitolinos favoritos, nada más y nada menos xD

Así que eso, dejad un review a ver qué os ha parecido. Y ya que estáis, como creo que la estructura de las cosechas tiene que ser siempre muy parecida y ya me estoy cansando, tengo casi decidido que ya que conocemos a la mitad de los tributos al resto los voy a presentar de otra forma. Es decir, en el viaje en tren, en el Capitolio…Así que en vuestro maravilloso review podéis decirme si os parece bien o mal, o si os es indiferente, o si queréis que el presi Snow me tire una rosa por tardar tanto en actualizar xD

¡Ah, y otra cosa! Voy a hacer una encuesta ridícula en mi perfil, sobre cómo queréis/esperáis que sea la Arena de estos Juegos. Tampoco es que la encuesta vaya a servir de algo, más que nada la hago por probar, pero vuestras preferencias pueden darme alguna idea (y podéis votar por hasta tres opciones diferentes, ¡son todo ventajas! xD). Así que ya sabéis, ¡A PARTICIPAR, ESCLAVOS! :D

Y ya me despido, que si no la nota de autora va a ocupar más que el capítulo xD ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
